Future Paratrooper
* * * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 |fire_rate = 100 (850 rpm) |capacity = 40 (max 600) (80 in default) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |range = All |theme = Futuristic-themed |cost = 255 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Future Paratrooper is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update.. Appearance *It is a bullpup assault rifle with the futuristic finish. It features the 6X dark-blue scope and the 2X scope in front of the said scope, 40-round energy magazine, and the silencer. Strategy it deals utmost damage, high fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and topnotch accuracy. Tips *This weapon, when equipped, gives an armor bonus. Use it when moving to reduce damage. *Compared to Barrier Rifle, it can reduce enemy damage up to 50% *Use the scope to maximize effect, at medium to large ranges. *Its scope can be used to pick off targets from long ranges. *Its silencer is ideal for stealthy play styles. *It is not a spray and pray weapon as it has a high fire rate (850 rpm), tied with 40-round ammo. *String as many shots as you can preferably in the head, don't hold down the fire button if you are missing. *It has a very fast reload, so you can easily adapt to any situations. *Use the rifles 8X (6X + 2X) zoom in map's such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's efficiency and accuracy. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quiet firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *This weapon doesn't have a very high magazine. It's important to reload when the moment is right, such as after the player has killed all enemies in the area. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Future Paratrooper can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This weapon has high fire rate and DPS. **On the flip side, this drains the capacity in no time. Counters *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Use any one-shot weapons of any category to kill them quickly. *You may engage them using a sniper weapon from afar, however, be aware that a skilled person can still hit you in long ranges. *Try to catch its users off guard with a melee weapon. *Use area damage weapons. *Try to shoot them from far away. However, be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 6x Zoom. *Users looking down their scopes are very unaware of their surroundings a lot of the time. This makes them easier to ambush. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. *Attack the user from behind so as to give the user a hard time retaliating you. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. Firing Sound *Crystal Laser Cannon's (minimized by 75%) Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN F2000 NATO bullpup assault rifle. *It shares the similar color scheme of the Elite Assault Rifle. *This is one of the few silenced weapons that are near-completely silent. *If you look closely the part after the trigger, it is clear that it is not the grenade launcher. Instead, it is a handle for ease of use. *In the real world, having two scopes being attached towards each other is quite inconvenient and that they may even have different reticle, since it will be disorienting in close to medium ranges (if the magnification factor is too high), but in the game, the 2X scope being attached in front of the 6X scope does not have a reticle. *There exists its fully military-themed lookalike introduced in the 15.9.0 S.N.O.W update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Energy Shield Category:Legendary